The quest for Paxium
by T.S.-Cartographer
Summary: This is the introduction of a story I wrote describing the events that help build lore and background for the rest of the story. It tells the tales of how mortals rose to their current seat of power. If this gets enough reviews I will continue to publish the rest of the story.


The quest to the pools of Paxium was a series of long treacherous journeys to collect a canteen of the liquid, a mystical silver liquid that holds back the evils of the next realm and bring peace to world of man.

It was first utilized back when demons ran rampant and mortals were the vermin of the world, but then mortals grew tired of their unfair place in the world and grew to become civilized and smart. The many species of the world began to learn the ways of nature, metallurgy, and magic.

Man discovered Paxium deep within the worlds earth and learned it was the demons' weakness. Man fashioned swords and armor using this liquid as a refiner and fought back the demons to the next realm, but man was not alone.

Cosmus, the god king, as well as the elves, dwarves, and every race that wanted the world to be in harmony and free fought with man. Cosmus was a giant of a god, who stood taller than any monster or creature at that time, and had a sword made of pure Paxium, that was in a solid form that could cleave monsters in two with any strike.

But the monsters were not alone in their struggle against the rebellion, because they were led by a monster known as simply, The Bomord.

The Bomord, a sight so hideous,that it is never described in any tale for the mere thought of it plagues many with nightmares and mortals that see its appearance are petrified with fear and disgust.

It had a voice, if it could be called that, that could shatter ears and turn mere mortals and creatures insane. His axe, made from the souls of man, and the flesh of gods, could cleave people in two, along with their soul, and banish them to a hell so tortuous that even the most evil of people would not deserve to be sent there.

Battles were fought around the world, where casualties in the millions was a common sight.

But mortals were pushing the evil back, back to the Dimension of Bomord, a rift that Cosmus had split himself to force the evil back into. With the help of Cosmus, the use of Paxium, and the alliances forged between all races, they were able to fight back the terrible demons and men, elves, dwarves and all other races were then able to live in peace.

Man was recognized as the race that had lead the rebellion alongside Cosmus. The War, being so monumental in importance, was named the Cataclysmic War.

Mortals made monuments to the god king, Cosmus, who later selected other humans to help maintain the balance of the world. He chose Rindalin, an engineer, Agrigus, a blacksmith, and Nara, a priestess.

These new gods helped Cosmus keep the world in balance and peace, and they did for centuries, but Paxium began to disappear. Paxium unlocked the world for man, but it slowly started to retreat farther into the earth as man began to use much more Paxium than it needed.

Soon, Paxium became almost impossible to find and any remaining Paxium began to become lost throughout the ages. But people still needed to hold back the gate to the next realm with Paxium so cities then began to send off groups of adventurers to find it.

It was found in the most deepest reaches of earth in pools behind stone doors from before man became civilized. The group that discovered this supply celebrated this discovery, for the species was to be safe again, but the gods found that man had become corrupt and dependent with it, so the gods killed the party that had found the Paxium.

Cosmus closed the doors to the temple in which it was held, so that it would never be used for evil again. Rindalin, Agrigus, and Nara asked Cosmus to help mortal kind, and Cosmus took pity upon them, understanding that they had come from man.

So Cosmus came back down to the world once more and told the king of the capital city of Irea that he would find all the paxium in the world, and lock it away from man. But lately, monsters have been seen around the continents, monsters that have not been seen in centuries, ones that only prophecies of the apocalypse foretold about.

Times were tense. But many prophets have also foretold of a solution to this problem. Three warriors were to be chosen from one of the islands by the king of Irea, and sent into the world to search for the paxium, somewhere in the gods territories, where they would face many challenges presented by the gods and monsters alike. This caused an uproar, for which island did the prophecy foretell about?


End file.
